vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-74.179.37.118-20121017224155/@comment-53539-20121029144731
@Mana, true it took hours to find, as for the quotes... There were live streaming going on and things like this during the event. But look, the real reason for the issue isn't what you think it is. Its been a year. It took me 8 months to find something previously on the net that was burried by Miku's popularity. On top of this, I stumbled onto Cantor by accident. Since you now have an estimate, you yourself can dig around the net for more information, at the end of the day thats all I want to do here, prove a point and I did just that. Now the point is proven, I have no reason to keep researching this as I've always got to be on the look out for new information. Since Vocaloid 3, I've been stumbling to keep up, seriously, we went from 4 releases a year to about 10. Last year was more then 2x workload, its easy to skip information and difficult to juggle and prove things when so much is thrown at you at once. The latter being the problem behind all this. Untitled My issue with SBS (not SeeU herself) was always towards the English claims pre-Vocaloid 3. this is only the report from vocalidism, I couldn't find the stuff reported on VO forums because it was down when I did due to them reaching their monthly limit. But VO forums is particularly harder to track things over 6 months old and a bitch to bring up one EXACT post. Not I'm not mad at the "triligual" stuff, I just found it a little false advertisment since they made no apparent reason for this other then a few english phonetics and a note you can use Korean for English. I wasn't the only one to cringe at this, some remember the confusions over Sonika and the impact it had on peoples' opinions. In this case, it was a fan mistake Zero-G played on which then in turn backfired. Its took the fandom 2 years to let go of that. While I do like SeeU herself, I'm never satisfied with SBS's pre-release stuff and never will be, but I'm not always rubbing it in and I've got far more issues with the Kagamine and Miku packages then SeeU herself. Whats difficult is that SeeU is built for Korean, so having to mention their English claims on a page about this sort of thing is not happy, because if we don't the page is in complete. But if we do, its open to misreadings by the fans who aren't that sharp. This is why this particular issue did have a profound impact on my opinions of SBS. As for Vocaloidism, vocaloidism was only note the brief summary stage of each report at the time, hence the lack of quotes. Everything they said pretty much came true, even the V3 CFM no version is true (making a 'V3 version' and 'updating' isn't nessecary the same thing). If you don't trust them its down to you, but they had a lot to take in and particualrly with things going on like live streams, a statement can flash by so quickly you don';t have time to make note of the whole quote itself, just what it said. there are other factors I'd like to note, but I don't have time and I'm only pursuing this with issue so you'd get off my back on the issue. True there are a chance that mistranslations can effect things too, and things to be incorrectly reported, but the majority of the time Vocaloidism has been fairly correct. True they've been slacking due to staff management problems, but at the end of the day, thats not the issue here. Outside of vocaloidism, do note there was a lack of reporting going on in general. We got a few scraps from Anime news network, but that is pretty much it. I don't rant about the english capablities things as much as it seems, it just seems like SBS themselves plundered and later had to correct thigns when they got caught out by making a English version. If they were good enough to market her right, there would not be this concern. It is, however, my personnel opinion they are not doing themselves a favour by giving her a english version, as while it strengths SeeU, it doesn't help strengthen the Korean fandom, which they should be focused on rather then updating. Yes SeeU's a nice Vocaloid, but seriously? SeeU doesn't do everything you need in a vocaloid and this might buite them in the long run. This isn't to say their not working on a voicebank in Korean right now, but most studios release a vocaloid and market it and then go onto the next.Updating a vocal is done when you've got a comfortable position with the current Vocaloids and can risk something like this. Anyway, I pretty uch have nothing to say much else. You hve your issues with things, and I have mine. My interest is trying to make the most of this mess they left things in, so if I'm ranting about something its because I've got a heck of a headache over the situation and the editors on here are all going to have to face the same similair problems whenever they too edit things surrounding this issue. In other words, eveyrone on this wikia has to be aware of what the situation is with things and understand whats going on, in short SBS's marketing has made a problem for all of us here, though most of us will never have to deal with this directly. Now, what goes on down here int eh comments, however, does not affect the article. I don't not extend my opinions I share here on the article, though its an editors duty to iinclude and report on a vocaloids progress and sadly... Yeah back to the problem this caused. I don't know hwo it was reported elsewhere, I tended to think many places skipped details and missed out on ifnormation. Heck, we've never seen Anders speak on the next Zero-G vocaloid, though we know they have a male in the works after Avanna because its there in the pre-release stuff. And lets not get onto CFM's Project if... or their next Vocaloid, which until this past week hasn't had a status update. Now we know... Its because their focused on updates and english version. =_=